Stupid Hoe
"Stupid Hoe" is a song by Trinidadian-born American rapper and singer Nicki Minaj. The song was featured on her second album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. The song received negative reviews from critics. Lyrics I get it cracking like a bad back Bitch talkin she the queen when she looking like a lab rat I’m Angelina, you Jennifer come on bitch you see where Brad at? Ice my wrist-es then I piss on bitches You could suck my diznick, if you take these jizzes You don’t like them disses, give my ass some kisses Yeah they know what this is, give bitches the business Cause I pull up and I’m stuntin but I ain't a stuntman Yes I’m rockin Jordans but I ain't a jumpman Bitches play the back cuz they know I’m the frontman Put me on a dollar cause I’m who they trust in Ayo SB, what the fuck’s good? We ship platinum, them bitches is shippin wood Them nappy headed hoes, but my kitchen good I wish I wish I wish I wish a bitch would You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe Look Bubbles, go back to ya habitat MJ gone and I ain't havin that How you gonna be the stunt double to the n igga monkey?? Top of that I’m in the Phantom lookin hella chonky Ice my wrist-es then I piss on bitches You could suck my diznick, if you take these jizzes You don’t like them disses, give my ass some kisses Yeah they know what this is, give bitches the business 'Cause I pull up in the Porsche but it ain't de Rossi Pretty bitches only could get in my posse Yes my name is Roman, last name is Zolanski But no relation to Roman Polanski Hey, yo Baby Bop, fuck you and your EP Who’s gassing this ho? BP? Hmm.. thinks 1, 2, 3, do the Nicki Minaj blink 'Cause these hoes so busted, hoes is so crusty These bitches is my sons and I don't want custody Hoes so busted, hoes is so crusty these bitches is my sons and I don't want custody You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe If you cute, then your crew can roll If you sexy, eat my cucka roll Put ya cape on, you a super hoe Twenty twelve, I’m at the super bowl Stupid hoes is my enemy, stupid hoes is so wack Stupid ho shoulda befriended me then she coulda prolly came back Stupid hoes is my enemy, stupid hoes is so wack Stupid ho shoulda befriended me then she could've probably came back You a stupid ho, you a stupid ho, you a stupid ho And I ain't hit that note but fuck a stupid ho, fuck you stupid hoe I said fuck a stupid ho and fuck a stupid hoe I said fuck a stupid ho and fuck a stupid hoe I said fuck a stupid ho and fuck a stupid hoe I am the female Weezy Why It Sucks # Terrible and nonsensical and repetitive lyrics that just repeat the line "you a stupid hoe" over and over again. # Awful electro-hop/bounce beat that can get on your nerves fast. # Nicki's voice in this song is straight up obnoxious. # This was supposed to be a diss track towards Lil Kim, but the lyrics are so childish and dull, that it's hard to take it seriously. # Considered one of the worst songs of Nicki Minaj, along with "Anaconda", "MEGATRON" and "FEFE". # The fact that in the video clip, there are flashing pictures, that can cause epileptic seizures. # Too much swear words, even for a Nicki Minaj song. # The music video is so bad, it features Nicki in a bunch of weird outfits and hairstyles and low-key flexing her cars and clothing. The worst part was where she was in a doll's outfit with enlarged computer-generated eyeballs. # Nicki uses "words" like; “disnick“ and “wrist-es” in the song which makes no sense. # The radio edit replaces too much swearing with random sound effects. Music Video Trivia *The music video was directed by Hype Williams and was shot on December 19 and December 20, 2011. *Minaj's Lamborghini is a 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with bad production Category:Explicit Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Repetitive Songs